deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
The Gokaigers are a group who are the 35th Super Sentai team, the protagonists of the series of the same name which was adapted into Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Death Battle Fanon Ideas so far * Ultraman Orb vs Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh Individual Matches * Kamen Rider Decade vs Gokai Red Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Esdeath (Akame ga kill) * General Grievous (Star Wars) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) * Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) * SpaceGodzilla (Godzilla series) * Ultraman Belial (Ultraman series) * S-Force (Megax XLR) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Only Captain Marvelous * Iron Man (Marvel) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Lalaco Godspeed * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) * Star Wars Series ** Boba Fett ** Cad Bane (Clone Wars) * Vilgax (Ben 10) Only Joe Gibken * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Only Luka Millfy * Nami (One Piece) Only Don Dogoier * Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) History When the Zangyack Empire attempt to conquer Earth, the 34 Super Sentai teams joined powers and managed to drive off the Zangyack by sacrificing their powers to wipe out the armada. This forces the mysterious Aka Red, knowing the Zangyack would return to take advantage of a new defenseless Earth, to travel the cosmos to gather the powers in the form of Ranger Keys to activate the Greatest Treasure in the Universe with two youths aiding him. But when one of the youths betrays Aka Red to the Zangyack, Marvelous is forced to carry out his captain's will. Joined by four others wronged by the Zangyack after gaining the last of the Ranger Keys, Captain Marvelous and his crew traveled to Earth where they find themselves facing the Zangyack while searching for the treasure. Death Battle Info The five core Gokai Members transform by using Mobilates cellphones to transform into their Gokaiger forms within a tenth of a millisecond by inserting their Gokaiger Ranger Keys and uttering the activation call "Gokai Change." Gai uses the Gokai Cellular to become Gokai Silver in a tenth of a millisecond. All six members use the Ranger Keys, the consolidated power of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams after their used it all up to wipe out the first Zangyack invasion fleet. Normally stored in Gokai Treanger Box treasure chest, they can be summoned through the Gokai Buckle by a thought-based teleportation system called the Key Road. The Gokaigers can use the Ranger Keys to assume their predecessors' forms with use of their previous teams' powers and arsenal. Members As pirates, the Gokaigers got bounties on their heads by the Zagyack Empire. The Zangyack currency is a Zargin, one Zargin being equal to a 360 yen and $3.02. - Joe Gibken= Gokai Blue Originally a member of the Zangyack Imperial Forces, with a tracking collar on his neck, Joe went AWOL after being refusing to slaughter children on his first mission. He was eventually was found by Captain Marvelous who ripped his tracking collar and made him his first mate. A man of few words, Joe's cool and serious demeanor offsets his swordsmanship skills, making him the best fighter in the team. Under his stoic and uncaring facade lies a compassionate and kind nature. After arriving to Earth, Joe would learn his mentor Sid Bamick was converted into a cyborg for his transgressions and had to eventually decide to put him out of his misery. * Gear: Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun * Feats: ** Can use all five Gokai Sabres with ease. ** Defeated Barizorg one-on-one ** Originally, Joe's bounty was at 500,000 Zagin (151,000 US dollars), but it eventually rose to eight million Zagin (241.64 million US dollars). * Flaws: - Luka Millfy= Gokai Yellow A tomboy, Luka was a homeless girl who looked after orphans when their planet was being attacked by the Zangyack. After her younger sister Lia died of an illness, Luka vowed to create a place where everyone could live in peace by stealing from Zangyack warehouses. But one raid had her meet Captain Marvelous, offering her the chance to make use her skills as his reconnaissance and infiltration expert. Luka only accepted upon hearing the pirate's prize is the Greatest Treasure. Since joining the Gokai Galleon's crew, acquiring a collection of expensive jewelry that she reluctantly exchange for local currency for the crew, Luka trained her eyes since childhood by spotting 10 shooting stars before she goes to sleep. This method of training gives Luka developed acute reflexes in combat. * Gear: Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun * Feats: ** Can spot treasure nearby. ** Originally, Luka's bounty was at 100,000 Zagin (302,000 US dollars), but it eventually rose to 300,000 Zagin (906,000 US dollars). * Flaws: ** Can be very greedy. - Don Dogoier= Gokai Green Originally running a repair store, Don was practically shanghaied into the crew due to his skills as a mechanic and a cook. Called "Doc" by the crew, Don has little to no martial prowess and thus relies heavily on stealth and trickery in a fight that often makes him look like he is doing comedic slapstick. While Don tends to be a cowardly in the face of danger unless his friends are in trouble, his time on Earth has him muster more courage. * Gear: Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun * Feats: ** Invented the Gokai Galleon Buster ** Despite how low his bounty was, Don's defeat of Damaras had it rise up to 300,000 Zagin (906,000 US dollars). * Flaws: ** Don's bounty was originally at 100 Zagin (360 US dollars) as the Zangyack did not see him as a legit threat to them until he took out Damaras. - Ahim de Famille= Gokai Pink The last of the Famille Royal Family, Ahim's planet was destroyed by Zatsurigu of the Zangyack Imperial Guard her father refusing to accepting their world's annexation into the Zangyack Empire. She eventually came across the Gokaigers by chance while on the run, asking to join their crew to fight the Zangyack and inspire hope to any other survivors from her home world and other planets that the Zangyack wiped out. Though she initially had zero martial prowess, she usually tries to solve conflicts peacefully and her royal upbringing makes her suitable as both the crew's diplomat and keeping them from killing each other over their constantly bickering. In time, Ahim becomes a competent pirate and fully capable of holding her own in a fight. * Gear: Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun * Feats: ** Easily fends off an armed kidnapper with grace. ** Originally, Ahim's bounty was at 500,000 Zagin (1.51 million US dollars), but it eventually rose to eight million Zagin (12.08 million US dollars) * Flaws: - Gai Ikari= Gokai Silver The only Earthling of the group and a Super Sentai fan, Gai became a Gokaiger when he nearly got himself killed saving a little girl from being hit by a truck. While unconscious, Gai is visited by the ghosts of the deceased Super Sentai members who give him the ability to become Gokai Silver and their teams' Greater Powers. While he was originally denied crew membership, Gai won his spot as he vowed to wipe out the Zangyack Empire. While Marvelous didn't think Gai brought something unique to his crew, Gai made the crew's search for Greater Powers easier while he is revealed to have strange power to use his imagination to influence the Ranger Keys, fusing them to create variant keys that include the Gold Anchor Key that he uses as Gokai Silver to assume Gold Mode. * Gear: Gokai Spear * Feats: ** Super Sentai Fan. ** Only Earth-based Gokaiger member. ** Originally, Gai's bounty was at 1000 Zagin (3020 US dollars), but it eventually rose to 300,000 Zagin (906,000 US dollars). * Flaws: * Flaws: - }} Gokai Machines - Gokai Trailer= Gokai Trailer * Length: 25.9 m * Width: 8.1 m * Height: 11.5 m * Weight: 300 tons * Speed: 250 km/h * Power: 1.5 million - Gokai Racer= Gokai Racer * Length: 20.6 m * Width: 13 m * Height: 8 m * Weight: 250 tons * Speed: 350 km/h * Power: 1.25 million - Gokai Marine= Gokai Marine * Length: 23.4 m * Width: 8.5 m * Height: 10.4 m * Weight: 300 tons * Speed: 120 knots * Power: 1.5 million }} - GoZyujin= GoZyujin GoZyudrill Stats * Length: 54.0 m * Width: 25.5 m * Height: 22.2 m * Weight: 1400 tons * Flight Speed: 400 km/h * Power: Seven million GoZyurex Stats * Length: 50.3 m * Width: 20.1 m * Height: 37.6 m * Weight: 1400 t * Speed: 350 km/h * Power: Seven million GoZyujin Stats * Width: 28.5 m * Height: 38.8 m * Weight: 1400 t * Speed: 350 km/h * Power: Nine million A time ship from the 31st century, the GoZyudrill is an embodiment of the Greater Power of the Mirai Sentai Timeranger. While the Greater Power of the Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger enable the GoZyudrill to transform into the dinosaur robot GoZyurex, the Greater Power of the Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger allow it to transform into GoZyujin or give its arms to Gokaioh to form GoZyu-Gokaioh. It can also use the Greater Power of the Denji Sentai Megaranger to summon MegaWinger and combine with it to form Wing GoZyujin. - Legendary Powers= - Pat Striker= Pat Striker The Greater Power of the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, Deka Red's primary mecha. It combines with Gokaioh to create Deka-Gokaioh. - Gao Lion= Gao Lion The Greater Power of the Hyakuju Sentai Gaoranger, Gao Red's Power Animal partner. He combines with Gokaioh to either form the centaur Gao-Gokaioh or use the Greater Power of the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger to form the humanoid Shinken-Gokaioh. - Variblune= Variblune The Greater Power of the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. It combines with Gokaioh to create Goren-Gokaioh. - Furaimaru= Furaimaru The Greater Power of the Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, originally the means for the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers to combine their Shinobi Machines into Gourai Senpujin. Furaimaru combines with Gokaioh to create Hurricane-Gokaioh. - Machalcon= Machalcon The Greater Power of the Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the son of Speedor and BearV. He can combines with Gokaioh to create Goon-Gokaioh, or combine with it and Gozyujin's arms via the Greater Power of the Gokaigers to form Kazen Gokaioh. }} }} Feats * While Marvelous's bounty risen beyond the point of monetary value, his crew amassed a collective total of 19.9 million Zagin (256.438 million US dollars) during the course of dealing with the Zangyack Empire. * Brought down the Zangyack Empire. * Helped the Zyuohgers find the Whale Change Gun, though they originally intended to take it for themselves. Flaws Gallery Gokaiger.jpg ZordAndWeapons.png| Category:Teams Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Pirates Category:Aliens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Mecha wielder Category:Shapeshifters